


Let's Pretend Nothing Is Awful

by The_starstruck_prince



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, becky lemme cry, u want sum............tears?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_starstruck_prince/pseuds/The_starstruck_prince
Summary: Whizzer hears something he wasn't supposed to.





	Let's Pretend Nothing Is Awful

How long had it been since everyone had left, leaving Marvin and an exhausted Whizzer in the quiet hospital room? How long had he been perched on the edge of the chair next to the bed, holding his sleeping lover’s hand like it was the only thing he had left?

It felt like Whizzer _was_ the only thing Marvin had left. He didn’t have a psychiatrist, he wouldn’t have Trina after his son’s bar mitzvah- hell, he barely had Jason, only for the weekends that seemed to rush by too fast. Even after two years, he had remained attached to Whizzer, seeing him everywhere; he would see the newest styles of clothes in shop windows and remember how he would be scoffed at for his lack of style, see his son playing chess with the pieces that he and Whizzer had broken up over, see men who looked like him at just a glance, always making Marvin do a double take.

He had felt so alive when Whizzer sauntered back into his life; everything seemed okay again, felt almost bearable- Now, he was clutching onto Whizzer’s tired hand and trying not to cry. He was dying, Dr. Charlotte had told him a day before, and everything felt so surreal to Marvin. 

It had to be a dream. It  _ had _ to be. Whizzer was invincible, unbeatable, strong and independent. Whizzer couldn’t just  _ die _ . Marvin had always imagined that he would be the one to die first, many years later than now. 

His bottom lip quivered, and he squeezed Whizzer’s hand. “You need to wake up, because I can’t do this without you,” His voice came out quiet and sad, terrified and heartbroken. “Please, baby, wake up.” He hung his head, blinking at the tears obscuring his vision. He moved his other hand to clasp Whizzer’s hand, trembling. “Whizzer….” He whimpered.

“Marvin…” Whizzer’s voice rasped out, weakly squeezing his hand around Marvin’s. “I’m right here Marv, don’t cry… you always look so pitiful when you cry…” 

Marvin couldn’t help but laugh, wiping at his eyes. “Shut up…” He smiled tearfully at the other, dipping his head down to press a gentle kiss to their intertwined hands. 

“You should go home, don’t worry about me. You look like hell and you need the rest.” There was the stubborn Whizzer who Marvin had fallen in love with, who he was still completely helpless against. 

“I’m staying here, regardless if you want me here or not,” Marvin said, trying not to let his voice shake. 

“Marvin,  _ please- _ ”

A soft knock at the doorframe interrupted what Whizzer was going to say next. 

“Marv? Can I talk with you a second?” Dr. Charlotte, seeming like an angel or a knight in shining scrubs, beckoned for him to step out in the hall with her. Marvin stood quickly, murmuring something to the other about ‘only being a moment’ before following her out. 

Marvin felt like the entire world had shifted, everything tilting towards the ground slowly. Charlotte had told him that whatever Whizzer had was infectious, an STD that they couldn't treat. Marvin tried to piece his scrambled brain together. Was he going to die too? What kind of twist of cruel fate, that he would have to let go of Whizzer then die alone? How long did he have left? How long did Whizzer? His lungs felt like they had been crushed, he couldn't quite catch his breath, and he didn't know why he was crying.

For himself? For Whizzer? Was he scared or just sad? 

“Marvin?”

Whizzer stood in the doorway, clinging to the doorframe.  _ He _ looked hell, pale and sallow. Marvin immediately went to him, offering himself as a support for the other to lean on. 

“What are you doing out of bed?” 

“Marvin-” He began.

“You could’ve fallen and hurt yourself.” Marvin helped him back to the bed. 

“ _ Marvin _ .”

“ _ What _ ?” He asked in an exasperated, tired tone. 

“I heard what she told you.”

Marvin’s blood ran cold as he laid Whizzer down. He bit his bottom lip, looking away from him. He remained silent as he pulled the sheets up over the other before sitting down.

“Marv, please, say something,” Whizzer pleaded. 

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

Marvin began to laugh a little before it turned into sobs. 

“C’mere. Let me hold you.” Whizzer said softly, tugging at Marvin’s sleeve. Marvin listened, carefully climbing into the bed and letting Whizzer wrap his arms around him before both laid down. 

Being in Whizzer’s arms helped to calm him a little, but he couldn’t help but think of when he would never get to feel his embrace again. 

“I’m so sorry.” Whizzer whispered, kissing just behind Marvin’s ear. He buried his face in his hair, breathing in deeply. 

“Don’t apologize, no one knew,” Marvin replied, closing his eyes and willing himself to become warmer so he could bring the life back to his lover’s weak body.

“I’m going to die soon.” 

“Please don’t say that.”

“You have what I got.”

“Stop talking.”

“Marvin-”

“Whizzer, please, I just- I’m really overwhelmed right now.”

“You’re safe now,” Whizzer let out a tired sigh. “I’ve got you. I’m not going to let go, okay? Marvin, didja hear me? I’m not letting go until you feel a little bit okay.” 

Marvin pushed himself backwards into the other, nodding. “Thank you.”

After a while of laying in silence, and Marvin had thought Whizzer had fallen asleep, he finally felt like he didn’t have to cry anymore.

“I love you, Marvin.” 

Marvin covered his face and cried while Whizzer held him tight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you liked it, tell me! If you loved it, tell me your favourite part! <3 
> 
> find me on tumblr, @the-starstruck-prince or @drabbles-of-a-cosmonaut !! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day! <3


End file.
